When Stars Align
by KareBear1965
Summary: A very different take on how Bella and Jasper discovered they are mates.


**Fandom 4 Storms**

**Penname: KareBear1965**

**Link to my page: .net/u/2112936**

**Beta: ****kenzersmom/Maria11**

**Banner made by: Rosalynn **

**A/N: This is a story written in two parts. Well, two different POV's. PrincessxoAmber and I came up with this idea together so we each wrote a different points of views. She wrote Jasper's and I wrote Bella's. I would implore you to read both versions because there are certain things you wouldn't know just reading one version. Happy Reading! **

When the Stars Align (Bella's Pov)

I have been on the run for five years now mainly staying in the northern part of the states and sometimes going into Canada for my meals. I just could not stick to their diet, wait, I didn't even try. That very first night I ran. I took the life of some low life whom I found puking his guts out, behind some bar.

Now I find myself in High Island Texas. Over the past few months, I have felt this pull to come to this area. I have no clue what or why I was being pulled down here. However, it's my instincts that have kept me alive so far, and I am sure it will tell me I will why I am here.

I try my best not to think of my past. My senses are keener than most vampires. I can smell others of our kind farther away than most. The only thing good that has come out of my past is the fact I learned how to act around humans, so I can fool them more often than not.

I smelt the most delicious smelling vampire I have ever smelt, so I found myself staying in this shit hole of a bar drink whiskey and smoking. I watch him as he entered the bar… fuck me. This can't be right. I instantly knew who he was.

Seeing him sit down on a stool at the bar and order a shot of Jack. My mind went into over load as the past came flooding back.

*Flashback*

_He was on me, before I knew what had happened. I was burning and screaming to die, but it just continued until it stopped, and I opened my new eyes. It was then explained to me what I had become, as well as being told I was Edward's soul mate. I heard all their stories even the stories of people they have known. Alice was very vague about her ex-husband, one Jasper Whitlock. I've seen her hidden pictures of him._

_It was during the start of my second year, and we were still living in Alaska; they were trying to make sure I had a good hold on my blood lust, before I was around humans._

_I had been out hunting with the girls, Esme and Rose. Alice said we needed some girl bonding time. That stupid pixie bitch knew it was the only way I would leave._

_I could feel something was off, so I ditched them and ran back to the house. As I neared, I could hear the bitch screaming 'Harder Edward, Fuck me Harder'. I ran into the house tearing the back door off and running up the stairs. I could not believe what I was hearing. I just had to see it for my own eyes._

_As I ripped the door open to our room, I was just in time to see Edward bite down on Alice's pixie bitch neck. I knew the significances of that bite. Esme has one as well as Rose, even Carman Denali has one._

_It's the Mating bonding bite. I went into a fucking rage. How could he do this to me? I ripped them apart sending Alice out the window three stories down, but hey, she's a vampire, it won't kill her._

"_Edward what the Fuck was that?" I asked so full of rage I wanted to just rip his head off._

"_Love, what are you doing here? Alice said you were off hunting with the rest of the girls," he said calmly._

"_I didn't need to hunt, so I ditched them hoping I could spend some time with my husband," I said, then added, "Edward, answer my fucking question."_

"_Love, I can explain, I need both of you to make me feel complete. You keep me grounded as well as giving me a better grasp on humanity. Alice allows me to let loose."_

_I turned and just ran from them keeping my shield up, so not even Alice could see where I was going. All I knew was I couldn't share. As I ran, I wondered if it had all been a game to them._

*End of Flashback*

As I came back to the here and now, I saw him walking towards me. I could see his confused look on his face, so I whispered "Contacts."

He sat down in the seat across from me "Are you?" he asks with his slow southern draw that Alice used to complain about, but it turned my insides to jelly.

"Am I what, cowboy? Cause, I know what you're hiding under those glasses," I smiled at him, while raising an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire," he whispered at our speed, so no one else in the room could hear.

"I am, and so are you," I stated.

"Jasper Whitlock," He says introducing himself.

"Bella Swan," I smiled before stating, "And we have some mutual acquaintances." My insides churn at that thought.

He stared for a few moments, and it was as if a light bulb had gone off in his brain when it clicked whom I was talking about. I raised an eyebrow once again, as I lit a cigarette. "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry sugar, but I'm a little surprised. I thought all the roles in the Cullen family were filled." He says reaching over and taking one of my cigarettes.

"Well cowboy, long story short? Eddie, boy smelled me, tried to eat me, then Alice stopped him, and let me change," I said as nonchalantly as possible, along with shrugging my shoulders.

He was staring at me once again. Must be thinking about the pretty boy Eddie and his loss of control, but I couldn't be certain.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I took his hand, he held his out for me. I soon found myself up against his body. Damn I fit so perfectly, I wanted him. He placed a hand on the small of my back, and I reached up and pulled off his sunglasses needing to see his eyes. I found myself smirking at the rich redness, which showed he had recently fed. "Keep your eyes on me and no one will notice."

"That won't be a problem, sugar," he stated as his lips curled up into his own little smirk, which made my hoo hoo drip with want and need.

"Let's dance, cowboy," I said as I pulled away from him and moved towards the dance floor.

As we walked to the dance floor, I could feel many eyes on me. I swayed my hips seductively trying to entice my cowboy.

I was glad that the song was a slow country song. I wanted him to hold me close. He gripped my hips tightly pulling me as close, as two people bodies can get out in public. As we swayed to the music neither of us took our eyes off the other. If I was one that needed air to breath, I would be gasping for it, as he made it hard to breath.

I couldn't understand how that pixie little bitch could throw this man away. I needed him like I needed blood to survive. I think for the first time in five years I liked her just a tad, because what she didn't want what I wanted in the worst of ways.

We stayed on the dance floor for the next few hours as slow song after slow song was being played. Our eyes locked on each other as we swayed in the rhythm of the music, our bodies touching and rubbing in just the right places. At one point, I thought for sure he would take me right there in the bar. I could feel his lust rolling off him, as well as see it in his darkening eyes.

As the current song ended, I had this need to get out of there, "Let's get out of here, I want to show you something."

I made my way back to the table, so we could grab our jackets and my purse. I popped out my contacts, as soon as we stepped outside. He smirked again, as he looked into my crimson eyes that could match his in their depth of color, as I also had feed recently.

"Nice to see your natural color, sugar," He chuckled as I pulled away. "Are we running wherever it is we're going?"

"No way, I recently acquired a motorcycle. Wanna help me break it in?" I giggled and we made our way towards my black cycle parked just a few feet away.

"You gonna let me drive?" he asked nodding his head towards my bike.

"Now, why would I do that? You have no clue where we are going," I smirked, straddling the cycle. I heard a low rumble coming from deep within his chest. This got my hoo hoo dripping more.

He climbed on wrapping his arms around my waist. No sooner had he settled on the back of the bike, his hands started to reach up under my shirt. He rubbed along the waistline of my skirt, causing me to moan.

"Not yet," I protested.

"You know you like it," he whispered in my ear.

I gunned the bike pegging the speed as high as it would register, as I whipped around the bends in the road like they weren't there. I knew the way and could do it blindfolded. I loved the feel of the bike going so fast.

When I got to this area some months ago, I found the perfect place to live. I felt him tense up a bit so I put my hand on his thigh, "Don't worry, I live alone," I said hoping to reassure him.

I cut the bike's engine, turning to let him know he could dismount. I love my little small log cabin, it was perfect for me, and I was so hoping he would find it perfect too. I loved living in the woods with my cabin in the clearing, so I could lie and look at the night sky.

"It's not much, but I like it," I say shrugging and walking up the two little steps into my house.

I watched as he took in all my photographs, I have hanging on the walls. "It's kind of a hobby," I tell him.

"I didn't say anything, sugar. I was actually admiring them." he said taking a step closer to me.

He was close to me, and I wanted all of him, so when his lips touched mine once, twice, three times, each was lighter than the one before. These sweet little kisses had my hoo hoo dripping again. I hummed in utter contentment. "Now's the time to stop, if you don't want this," He said in a warning tone.

"Who says I don't want this? Want you?" I look at him hoping he could see and feel I was so full of love for him.

"What do you know about me?" He asked stepping back. I could tell by his body language that he was second-guessing himself.

"Can we not do this right now? You want me, and I want you," I said stepping closer and reaching to lift his t-shirt over his head.

He grabbed my hands to stop me. "Don't. Don't do that, you don't know what you'll find."

I sigh and push him away. I reached and took off my own shirt revealing my naked chest. I then slowly unbuttoned my skirt letting it fall to the floor. "Well, if you don't want me to find out what's under there, you know where the door is. I don't know about you, but I hate reeking like the smell of humans and beer. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

He stood there not saying anything, so I sauntered away down the hall to the bathroom. I pulled my hair up, before stepping into the shower. I started washing myself with a body sponge. Making sure my skin was all lathered up with bubbles.

I knew he was there, "I was wondering how long it would take you to join me. Get in her cowboy, I can't reach this spot on my back," I say hoping to entice him to join me.

Finally, he stepped in behind me, taking the sponge from me. "Where's that spot darlin'?" he asked his voice was full of lust.

I was tired of this game. I needed him now, so I launched myself at him. My mouth connected to his as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Whoa, sugar, calm down. Let me help get you clean," he said nibbling on my neck as he spoke, "Then I'll take you and get you all dirty again."

I moaned my response, as he grabbed the sponge and started to assault my body with it. Once I was all cleaned, I took the time to wash his body paying special attention to his hard cock. I licked my lips a time or two at the sight of him.

This man was hung, not only did he have length, but also he had girth. I was so looking forward to having him inside me. It's been five years, since I have had anything other than the few toys I have picked up over the years.

I mean once you have had sex as a vampire and know just how good an orgasm is, you can't handle a dry spell for long. Knowing I couldn't wait much longer I started pushing all my lust and desires at him.

"Sugar, you're killing me here if you don't stop that, I will take you right here in the shower," he stated smirking at me.

"Take me, I am yours," I said pushing more of my desires at him.

I was soon up against the wall of the shower. My legs wrapped around him as he thrust into me. This was so animalistic, compared to anything I have done in the past. "Oh, sugar you're so tight. You were made for me weren't you?" he says in between a few growls.

I could feel the tile on the wall starting to crack, as he kept thrusting in and out of me. I licked up to his pulse point before sinking my teeth in him, claiming my cowboy as mine. This action caused us both to cum, followed by his own bite on my pulse point claiming me as his.

Somehow, we made our way outside to lie on the grass looking up at the stars. The alignments of the stars were such that you could see all the constellations that told the story of Peruses right along with the Phoenix.

"Cowboy, do you know the story of the stars we are looking at?" I ask knowing our own story could follow the constellations that we were looking at.

"Sugar, I'll be honest I don't know much about the stars," he said rolling on his side to look at me as he caressed my face.

"You see at one there is Peruses, there is Pegasus," I tell him hoping he knows those names.

"There from Greek mythology correct?" he asks kissing down my neck.

"Yes, Perseus, the story goes that Pegasus came out of Medusas head when Perseus cut off her head. Perseus was on the quest to save Andromeda the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. It is said that Cassiopeia was sent to the skies as punishment for being boastful and at times, she looks to be hanging upside down because of the rotation of the earth.," I had wanted to go on to the story on the Phoenix, but Jasper captured my lips for a passion fill kiss.

When he finally let loose of my lips, I said. "Lastly, we have the Phoenix or fire bird," I tell him hoping he can understand that we are also the same.

"Sugar, that is all very interesting, but you're lying here naked under these said stars, is driving me crazy," he said pushing his rock hard cock against my outer thigh.

"Then do something about it," I say running my hand over said cock.

"You are playing with fire little one," he growls as he hovers above me.

"As I said the Phoenix arises from the fire. Can you squelch that fire cowboy?" I ask, as he thrusts into me.

We spent the whole week at my place outside either by my pond or in my little cabin. Much of it was wrapped up in each other's arms. Most of the time we fucked like two dogs in heat, but we did spend some time making love, with no words being spoken other than body language.

I knew I was falling for him, as well as knowing that he is my mate, not that asshat that had tried to kill me. I would steal a moment here and there to take some pictures, but I could not stay away from him long. He brought back that young schoolgirl, who had been stolen from me. I found myself-playing games like kissing him and running away, all the while giggling like the teen of yesterday.

Neither of us has brought up the fact that we have both marked each other with our mating mark, and this rather bothers me. Does he feel for me the way I feel for him? I know he can feel my emotions. I don't want to be the one to bring it up for fear that I'm wrong and the asshat is my mate, that I am just dreaming all of this.

He told me briefly about his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte, whom he has lived with for the past twenty-five years. I knew that at some point, our little bubble would burst, and he would want to go home to his family. I was pleased, as well as scared shitless, when he asked me to join him on his trip back home.

When it was time to leave, I tried the 'it's my bike let me drive,', but he was right, I had no clue where we were heading, so I relented and let him drive. I loved the way my body melted into his back; we were two perfect stars who weren't complete without the other. Does he see it like I do or is he just playing me like they did?

When we got there, I my nerves were getting the worst of me.

"They're going to love you," he promised as he pulled me tight against his chest.

"You don't' know that Jasper, they could hate me then, what happens?" I whimpered, while quivering my bottom lip.

"Bella, we're here, together. They are my family,"

"The last time I was with a family, it didn't go so well," I admitted, hinting at my past.

"We're not gonna hurt'cha little bird." Peter called from the porch. "We've been waiting' too long for ya anyhow."

I knew they could hear if they were normal vamps, it's not like he was whispering where only I could hear him.

"This is different. They are my family," he tells me, turning to look at Peter and Charlotte, along with giving them a nod.

Peter went to open his mouth, but Charlotte just put her hand over his mouth and called out, "Bella, don't you mind him any sugar. He's all bark and no bite. Don't let his antics scary ya away, you come on inside whenever you're ready, there ain't no pressure 'round here." Her thick southern twang was in full swing, and I could not help, but to open my eyes wide with surprise.

Jasper held out his hand, and I took it without as much as a word. I followed him into the house, taking me to his bedroom first, before continuing with a tour of the house that ended with us walking the property.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened between you and the Cullen's?" he mentioned as we made our way through Charlotte's garden.

"Is this a need to know thing, Jasper, or can it wait? I've only known you a week and the stuff they did to me, well, let's just say it wasn't…healthy." I say as I walk along touching the different petals, feeling their textures. I smiled at him softly. It was the kind of look that I hoped that he would get the hint; I didn't want him to ask me any more questions.

"It's pretty here. Have you guys been here long?" I asked heading back towards the house.

"This house was their first actually." He stated and I could tell he was waiting for me to ask more questions.

"First? How old are they?" I asked just as Peter popped out of a tree and landed right in front of me.

Feeling the need to protect my mate as well as myself, I brought my bubble up. This was something I have not told Jasper about. I'm a shield for both physical and mental powers. I can block them when I feel the need.

I paced back and forth growling out my warning to Peter. Part of my brain was saying he was a friend and meant no harm. The feral vampire in me that he awoke by his act would not back down, so easily. The first time Jasper touched me, I pushed him away as I listened to Peter laughing outside my bubble.

I knew that Jasper was going to ask about my bubble, was I ready to tell him how I discovered it a few years ago? Yes, I knew I was a mental shield from the moment I woke up, but this bubble was something new that came along when I ran into trouble a few years back. Will he think I'm weak at using my bubble to protect myself and my mate?

I slowed down my pacing just a bit and this allowed Jasper to get close enough to place kisses on my shoulder. I could not help but sigh in content, effectively dropping my bubble. I turned looked at Peter and ran towards the house.

Charlotte met me at the edge of the porch and ushered me inside. I heard Jasper, growl, but I could not bring myself to see what was going on. I still needed to calm down.

"Bella, that bubble is awesome, for someone so young it seems to be well developed," Charlotte stated.

"That was only the second time the bubble has appeared," I say to her shaking my head, before running to my room.

I needed sometime to myself. Not knowing if I have just ruined everything or not. I know if I could have cried, I would have. I know now beyond a shadow of doubt, that Jasper is my one and only mate. I also know that I love him with every fiber of my being. I still don't know how he truly feels about me.

I thought for sure he would not want anything to do with me ever again, but I was wrong. Our bond as well as my love for him grew stronger, as we both started talking openly. I was in awe of the fact he was in the Civil War. The fact that he was changed to help in what was known as the Southern Wars didn't change how a felt about him. It made me understand him, as well as understanding Peter and Charlotte.

We did not find the time to make love with all our talking, and I was a little shy about doing it with Peter and Charlotte around. As the only times the asshat and I ever did it, was after hunting. Now I understood why he and Alice hunted a lot together alone. I was such a fool.

There were a few times that he would find me down by the stream that ran at the back of the property, that he would pin me down and fuck me hard. The feral part of me really enjoyed sex after a hunt and those where the moments, I attacked him riding him like he was a bronco.

We still have not told each other the biggest of our secrets. The one that involves the Cullen's, we had been here just over a month when he finally cornered me. I was once again lying by the stream. He just stood there behind me for what felt like the longest time. I knew what was about to come. "I guess it's time I spilled all my dirty secrets huh?"

"I think it's time sugar. You know what you are to me, and I know what I'm to you. However, I want to know who you are, not what you are." He spoke softly as well as projecting calm over me.

"Jasper, things with them are … well they are complicated." I shook my head as I picked at the grass around me. "They acted like they were this perfect close knit family, but all they did was lie to each other. The day I left, I caught Alice and Edward giving each other mating marks."

I sat there not saying anything for the longest ten minutes of my life.

"Go on sugar, what else happened?" he encouraged me.

"I was trying to leave, and he said something about needing both of us, to make him complete." I could not help but shake my head again, as well as letting loose with a disgusted scoff. "He thought he could keep both of us, switching back and forth, can you believe it?"

He pulled me onto his lap before he spoke, "Bella, don't let them get to you. I have you now, and I'm not one to share." He paused before going on. I guess he was feeling out my emotions. "You're my mate, Bella and no one, but me, will ever touch you again."

I laid my head on his chest, curling into him. "You're my mate too, Jasper. Will you tell me what Alice did to make you leave?" I softly whispered not wanting to tell him any more just yet.

"I slipped, Bella. That's all really. I drank from a human girl, and they were tired of cleaning up my messes. Alice was pulling away from me, and I wanted to pull her closer. I wanted encouragement and love, not belittlement and accusatory stares." He told me stroking the top of my hair. All this made me feel content enough to purr.

"You, know I'd never do anything like that to you. I'll take you away," I tell him. What I really wanted to tell him was that I've fallen in love with him. I need him like I need blood.

We sat there just holding each other. I needed to know what she did to him. What she did to him, hearing it from his mouth not the stories I was told about the weak link, that they all despised.

"Jasper, tell me what she did to you," I whispered.

"You know what she did, don't you, Bella? I'm sure they talked all about the black sheep that was kicked out of the family." He said shaking his head.

I rubbed along his thigh with my hand hoping to calm him as he was so tense, "Jasper, did she love you like I do?" I blurted out.

"No one loves me like you do, sugar." He said.

I sat up, taking his face between my hands. "Jasper, I love you. I know we haven't said that, but I love you. I trust you more than anything. Somehow, you've gotten me to open my heart, and you're there. Forever. I love you and I'd never hurt you like they did. They hurt me too you know? I wouldn't wish that on anyone." I said as I sent him all the love that was inside me, wanting and needing him to believe me.

"Bella, you don't have to say you love me. I know we're mates, but you know that doesn't have to mean love. I'll take care of you always, but you don't have to love me." He spoke breaking my heart and soul.

I needed him to feel my love and believe in it. I shook my head, as I thought of how I could convince him. I kissed him softly on the lips before saying, "I love you, because you're strong." I kissed him again. "I love you, because you're sexy." I kissed him once more. "Lastly I love you, because I know you love me too."

I really hope this would make him see and feel that my love is genuine. I felt him grip my waist, "You're too good to me." He says. I could feel as well as see his love radiate through his eyes.

The next five months were filled with bliss, as we grew closer together, not only to each other, but as a family. Charlotte and I would work side by side on expanding her garden; bring in plants, which are more exotic. The guys were working on fixing up the old barn. Peter has this crazy thought of finding some horses that aren't scared of us, so we can go horseback riding.

Things were so good between us, that we no longer felt the need to claim one another, now it was all about showing our love for each other. We could make love for days, if Peter and Charlotte would let us. I felt that my life was finally perfect. I should know by now that my life will never be perfect.

Charlotte and I had just planted the gunera or poor man's umbrella, as some people prefer to call it, when we hear, "You're a tough one to track Mrs. Cullen," I cringed at that name, spinning to see who was speaking.

See two male vampires that I've never seen or smelt before, I instinctively place my bubble around Charlotte and I.

We both screamed knowing it would bring our mates. We were safe, because nothing can get through my shield. We watched as each of our mates tackled and pinned the unknown vampires to the ground. I had never heard such feral growls. You would have thought they were a big gaming cat that was ferociously protecting its mate.

"What were you doing to our Mates?" I heard Jasper, growl.

The one that had called me Mrs. Cullen spoke. "I'm not telling you shit, mother fucker."

Peter tried to get the one with dreadlocks to speak, but he only shook his head. It took seconds for both vampires to lose their heads and a few limbs, before the fire was set and their parts carefully thrown in making sure none of their parts were left, unburned.

I kept my shield up, knowing I would not lower it until Jasper tells me that I should. Peter growled at me, which caused Jasper to growl at him. "Brother," he called to him.

"She's got my mate Jazz; make her give me my mate back." Peter's growling was rolling into the air continually. Jasper reached out and smacked him.

"Are you Experiencing, mate protection rage for yourself, Peter?" he asked.

He just shook his head and kindly asked me, "Little bird, can I have my mate back please. I need her."

I released Charlotte, only after getting the okay from her. As soon as I dropped the bubble I was in my mate's arms. Once wrapped in his arms, he purred letting me know I was safe. I felt safe and at home as he carried me off into the woods and under a batch of trees.

He sat me down and began to explore my body. I think checking to make sure I had no injuries from the rogue vampires. My body shook from the excitement. I knew was to come. I locked down my shield around me, so he could feel none of my emotions. I did not want to give away that he was exciting me. He grabbed my chin looking me directly in the eyes and spoke in a dead calm voice, "My little mate. I'm going to finish checking you for injuries, and then I'm going to fuck you into oblivion. When we come, I'm going to bite you and mark you for everyone to see. If I have to do it every day, so that every vampire you ever come across will know you're mine, then so be it.

I sat up on my knees and started poking him in the chest, "Take me, I'm yours and yours alone. I'm not hurt. I got my shield up fast no need to check me and make sure. Just take me, make me yours for all to see. Make me forget about what just happened."

He rolled me under him, moving his hands effectively ripping off my shirt. Soon my pants, were shredded and added to the growing pile of clothes surrounding us.

He slipped inside me, without any form of warning. There was no intimate touching or kissing. This was pure need. Every thrust was followed by a growl and the word 'mine', when this was over, I knew I would forever belong to him.

"Yes! I'm yours, always and forever, yours. Fuck me hard and make me forget," I scream as I rip his shirt open by running my nails down his back.

"My mate." He continued to growl.

He licked the side of my neck and thrust into me harder than ever before. I could feel him start to pulse inside me showing me he was close to his release. I was just a few strokes away myself, and it hit hard as he bit into my neck. I could feel his venom mixing with mine.

When he was, though he placed his head on my chest, I knew he was trying to center himself, but I needed to claim him as mine for all eternity. I pushed his head away, as I attempted to roll him, over so I could ride him.

"Oh, cowboy you had your time to claim me, now it's my turn to claim you," I say lowering myself onto his shaft. I was going to make him work for his release. I would bring him close, then I would roll my hips, and each time I did it was harder than before. I would then stop, smirking at him over and over again. At one point, he tried to take control, but I wasn't having any of that.

"You're mine. You do as I say now," I growled.

He relaxed placing one hand behind his head, while leaving one on my hip. I knew that neither of us could hold off any longer I leaned down, licked his neck, whispered in his ear, "You come, right now, while I claim you as my mate."

I sunk my teeth in as deep as they would go, causing both of us to let loose of our orgasm. I relished the feeling of our venom mixing. Everything with him is more intense.

We stayed in the woods the rest of the night, playing, fucking, and just talking. As the sun started to shine, we slowly made are way back to the house to find Peter and Charlotte. As we reached the edge of the woods, there sitting under a tree was fresh clothes for us. I sent a silent pray up thanking Char for knowing we would them. As we reached the porch, I saw a streak of what only could be a fast moving vampire. A small growl erupted from me, as I caught the scent.

All too soon Jasper had someone down on the ground. "Jazz brother, it's just me, there is something or someone out there. You know the scent. Both of them," Peter's voice rang out.

My growl was no longer just a small simple growl, but a ferocious roar. "Mother fucking Cullen's."

What the fuck are they doing here and how did they find me? Oh, the tracker from yesterday that must be why he called me Mrs. Cullen. Sooner than I was ready, they stood at the edge of the woods close to where we had come out just moments before.

"Why are you here Cullen's?" Jasper inquired.

"It's Masen's actually," Alice answered. Why the fuck did the guy yesterday called me Cullen for?

"We don't give a fuck what your name is sprite, so just tell us why you're here?" Jasper asked, as I moved to stand next to him, but he held out his hand to make sure I stayed just behind him.

"I have come to claim my other mate." Edward said sounding very serious. I'm no more his mate than there is a man in the moon.

"Yea, me too. Come along Jasper, we have got to get you cleaned up." Alice says taking a step towards Jasper. I reacted immediately by raising my shield.

I grabbed Jasper's hand before I spoke. "You have no claim on us. We are not your mates. Jasper is my mate and I'm his, end of story."

Alice shook her head while giggling. "No silly, we are all mates. You, me, Edward and Jasper. We'll all be together for eternity."

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand three times our set signal for me to drop my shield around him. Yeah, we have practiced along with testing just how strong my shield is, and how long I can keep it up. I was not ready to release it just yet.

"Jasper there is no use fighting us on this, go pack Bella's and your stuff, and we'll leave immediately," Edward stated.

"He's right Jasper, I've seen it. You know I'm never wrong." Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. God I hate her.

Jasper squeezed my hand three times again, this time I dropped it as I watched him shoot out like a bullet and tackle Edward while punching him. I turned to Alice, placing her in her own little bubble.

Once I had Alice locked in her own little bubble, I started to question her. "So, Alice if you can see us together for all eternity did you, see me putting you in a bubble?"

She looked so confused; I knew that she did not see anything, for I've always had my mind blocked not wanting them to come after me, so I asked my next question. "If you knew where I was, then why send a tracker to find me?"

She still just stood there not believing what was going on. "Oh, and if you say it's Masen, then why did the tracker call me Mrs. Cullen?"

Alice still stood there in complete silence, with her confused look. I just glared at her, with the occasional growl. I wanted to show her I wasn't playing games. I knew Jasper would have no problems with the asshat, so I just let them be. I was just about to ask Alice one last question when she decided to speak.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, You know as well as I do that I see all. We used the tracker to throw you off as well as using the Cullen name. You see we have left the Cullen's for they would never accept the four of us being mates. You and Jazzy will have to change your diet. I've seen it, we will be the most powerful coven ever." she said with that goofy smirk of hers.

"Then why wait so long to come for us?" I replied.

"Oh, we had to wait until the right time; we needed your bond with Jasper strong. Your bond with Edward will even be stronger, as he is the dominate one, in our coven, he will be remarking you with his own, over Jazzy Pooh's." I was so tempted to wipe that smirk off her face.

I couldn't help but snap my answer at her. "You know all about mating marks don't you Alice." I knew my voice was laced with malice mixed with some contempt.

I wanted to test to see if miss pixie bitch can get through my mental shield, so I started thinking and making decisions that would affect the outcome of what is going down right now. I thought about ripping Alice apart and burning her. I got no reaction from her, so I let my mental shield down to show her head being thrown into the fire. The scream that came from her was of per anguish.

I felt Jaspers eyes one me right before he spoke, "Bella is going to lower her shield and then you two are going to run. You will run as far away from us as possible, and if I ever even smell your scent within a hundred miles of where we are, I'll kill you both and never think twice about it."

I quickly lowered my bubble around them watching their every move. I was pleased when Alice quickly collected Edward's arm and the two of them took off running. I have never been so happy to be rid of them for I knew if we ever crossed paths again it would be the end of them.

I just stood there not moving trying to make sense of all that just happened when I heard, "Come on sugar, let's go get cleaned up, I want that stench off me." I chuckled as he placed his arm around me. He really did smell like the asshat.

I washed every inch of his body, not once, but twice making sure I didn't leave out a single spot. I did take my time on the nine inches of him that knows how to make my body sing, like no other. After our shower, we relaxed, watching movies with Peter and Charlotte. The movie was almost over, and I just wanted some alone time with Jasper, when he quickly got up without saying a word to me.

I looked over to see that Peter had also disappeared. "Char, do you have a clue what the guys are up to?"

"Who knows with them, they probably went out back to see whose dick is the longest. They do this sort of stuff anytime there has been a scuffle. "

I just stared at her not knowing how to answer that. Peter showed up first with a smirk on his face. Jasper was just behind him. His eyes were shining brightly, and I knew something was up, but what?

He tells me he wants to take me somewhere and to put on something pretty. I'm right he's up to something, but what I still have no clue. I put on my new sundress that Charlotte bought for me when she went to pick up the plants; we had planted yesterday, before all this crazy shit came down. I could not resist the need to put on my cowboy boots that Jasper had picked out for me.

I walked out to see him lick his lips. Yup, I am wearing the right outfit, for what he wants to happen. I watched as he picked up a blanket, before holding out his hand for me. We ran, him leading the way to my favorite spot on the edge of the stream. I could not help, but remember the last time we were here was when we declared our love for one another.

We sat down on the blanket and cuddled, while looking at the night sky. I smiled to myself when I saw a shooting star giggling as I said, "Make a wish Jasper."

I was still watching the night sky when I felt Jasper lay something on my lap. I looked down to see a small black box. "I wish you'd marry me darlin'," he said with his southern drawl more prominent that usual.

I could not help but look at him and then back at the sky. I've studied the sky for years, and, unless it's a meteor shower shooting stars are rare. "How did you plan this Jasper? You can't plan for a shooting star."

"I wish I could take the credit for this one sugar, but it's all fate. With you and me, it just happened when the stars aligned for us." He says opening the box, causing me to gasp.

"I'm thinkin' it's time we got hitched, darlin', what'daya say? You wanna be a Whitlock?

I started at him with eyes that would be filled with tears, if I could cry. This night couldn't be more perfect than it was now. I never wanted to marry as a human and I have regretted letting Alice, and Edward push me into marrying him. I swore I would never allow myself to fall in love again, but that part was broken months ago. I could not see my life without this man standing beside me. I was scared to speak not knowing how it would sound, so I did the only thing I could think of by attacking him with my lips. I poured ever ounce of love into that kiss hoping he would understand. He pulled back from me giving me that smirk that never falls to make my hoo hoo dripping. "So, should I take that as a yes ma'am?"


End file.
